imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Emperor Qin Ming
The Lightning Emperor Qin Ming was indeed the first martial emperor of the Human Race who comprehended and wielded the laws of lightning in the universe. There had been no Human Race martial emperor before him, so this sparked many rumors amongst the later generation that swirled around how he managed to achieve this feat. The Human Race preferred to believe that this was due to his unparalleled talent and matchless heroic aura but from what this million-year-old martyr spirit was saying, it seemed to be related to the Reincarnation Hall of the Chaos Demon Emperor. If a First Human Emperor like the Lightning Emperor Qin Ming did not descend from the heavens, the long ages of the Human Race would indeed have been like a long night in which there was not a glimmer of light. As the first of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, Qin Ming had taken on a life of endless campaigns ever since he became the martial emperor, killing countless foes and adversaries on behalf of the Human Race. Like a mountain-splitting axe, he opened up a living s.p.a.ce that belonged to the Human Race in this chaotic world one strike at a time.Before this, the Human Race merely served as slaves and sacrifices, and could not even compare to crickets and ants. Even when a purely human domain was born every now and then, it would be colonized as soon as its coordinates were known, and the people would be sent to the slaughterhouses and mines... This life of campaigning had allowed the Lightning Emperor to overawe the past and present.However, it also rendered his incomparably glorious era a short-lived one.It must be understood that the martial emperor's longevity greatly surpa.s.sed that of his contemporaries and was comparable to fiendG.o.ds. Unfortunately, over a life of campaigning throughout which he experienced countless battles and encountered countless terrifying enemies, he was injured time and time again and narrowly escaped death on multiple occasions. Despite his amazing cultivation as a martial emperor, the injuries eventually took a ma.s.sive toll, causing his glorious era to last for only tens of thousands of years, after which he rapidly fell from imperial glory and went missing. The first of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors was none other than the Lightning Emperor.The name "Lightning" was not only because this human ancestor cultivated the way of the tempest and mastered the power of thunder and lightning, but more so because he allowed humans to rise up like a thunderstorm in the Vast Thousand Domains.Ever since his reign, the Human Race stood tall among the myriad races and no longer served as slaves, commodities, or sacrifices. The seven human martial emperors thereafter carried on his good work in succession and established a ma.s.sive territory, allowing the Human Race to straighten its back and prosper like never before, thereby outs.h.i.+ning the myriad races which trembled under its impressive might. The post-FiendG.o.d Age virtually became the Human Age. Unfortunately, perhaps in fitting with that sentence, the Human Race then fell from its zenith. It never produced another martial emperor after the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, and gradually sank into decadence and danger. The retaliation of enemy races robbed it of many territories and much wealth, causing heavy losses.The fall of the imperial city and the banishments that took place represented the end of this glorious period. Category:All Races Category:Martial Category:Martial Emperors Category:Characters